


VoidsCrossed (A prequel of sorts to RebornTale) NOTE: REWRITE COMING SOON.

by AntiMatterZero



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #Genoary, Gaster - Freeform, Gen, Prequel, Sans - Freeform, aftertale, reborntale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiMatterZero/pseuds/AntiMatterZero
Summary: Since this isn't under the category of "Geno In Your Favorite AU" and this kinda fits the category of "What If..." more it'll be the "What If..." one though I'm not sure if this counts + I'm a day late + it ain't canon unless CQ wants it to be.SPOILERS FOR REBORNTALE ESPECIALLY SINCE WE AREN'T EVEN AT "THE FRISK MEANS GASTER "PART BUT IF I DON'T DO THIS NOW I'LL NEVER GET IT DONE! "takes a deep breath""In a genocide timeline, W.D Gaster one day finds himself in the void, at the eve of an Erase. Something happens to him when the world is Erased and suddenly he is flung through time and space, "somewhere else"."Since this isn't under the category of "Geno In Your Favorite AU" and this kinda fits the category of "What If..." more it'll be the "What If..." one though I'm not sure if this counts + I'm a day late + it ain't canon unless CQ wants it to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AfterTale and Geno Sans belongs to LoverOfPiggies/ CQ " http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/ " Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and RebornTale belongs to me of course.

"No... No!... NO!", W.D Gaster yelled into the endless void. He couldn't take it, his sons were dying and he couldn't do anything to stop the genocider.

After Papyrus, Gaster held on to some hope that at the very least that maybe the human was acting in self defense but after seeing Papyrus dead, he began following the human spiritually, not able to actually talk, touch, or stop them, watching their killing spree throughout rest of the Underground after they saw them purposely killing everyone with that sick, SICK, smile on their face, he knew, they were going to kill EVERYONE. He hoped that maybe Undyne would kill them but she too had fallen to the human, Mettaton in his NEO form, dead in an instant, and Sans, poor Sans, his SON, despite killing the human MANY times, was ultimately killed by the human's hands. 

After that he BROKE and now here he was in the Void, sulking with no hope left.

"Asgore can't stop them!", Gaster had said and he was correct, even not being there he felt it, the death of the monster king. Even that flower, who he thought was on the human's side was no match for them, he had felt a chill through time and space, he knew from multiple RESETs by the flower when it was truly dead and he felt it of course when it RESET, no matter if the human cut the flower down it would've come back by now, but it hadn't. Whatever the human did, ended the flower's life for good.

So now, with all of his hope gone, all W.D Gaster, the old royal scientist, could do was sulk.

"Curse this foul Void!". he yelled.

If it wasn't for his fall, he could of helped the Underground. 

He could've protected them.

He could've protected HIS SONS.

He continued to sulk for what felt like hours to him, until he felt a shift, a change not in the Void, but in the fabric of time. Time was going back around him, changing and warping his view of the Underground. But what really surprised him was that unlike other RESETs, the Void did in fact begin to shift around him and change, It warped and shaped so fast until suddenly, darkness.

He thought at first he was still in the Void until he walked a bit further... ahead?, he assumed. He couldn't believe it, in front of him were two buttons, RESET and CONTINUE. Beyond surprised, he decided to proceed a bit further until he heard a somewhat familiar voice talking to someone. "See you on the other side buddy. *"

"The flower?!", he whispered to himself, "I thought he was dead!"

He saw reddish and blue flashes occur, the signs of a reset. "Guess the human DID reset." , Gaster whispered to himself again.

As the flashes began to stop the light caused him to see a figure up ahead that looked... familiar.

No.

It couldn't be...

It CAN'T be...

How was this possible?

In his line of sight, he saw... Sans, though he looked very scarred and bloody.

"Sans?! Is that really you?!", Gaster yelled at what he thought was his son.

"d-dad?!", he heard him say as Sans turned around, "Didn't you already do enough discouraging towards me?!"

"What? No! Sans! I never discouraged you about everything!", Gaster said, shocked.

"you, dad, that look on your face, it uh.. tells me something, you aren't MY father, are you?". Sans said.

"I... don't know anymore.", Gaster said, "This is all so confusing especially right after what I presumed to be your death, Sans."

"my death, oh no, your a Gaster from one of THOSE timelines, aren't you?", Sans said somewhat sadly.

"One where everyone dies by the hands of a human yes.", Gaster said also sadly.

"gaster, we need to have a.. uh talk, bout me, you, and what why you are here.", the Sans stated.

A long talk later.....

"So, your a Sans from a similar timeline to mine except somehow you are.... alive...ish?", Gaster said after their talk.

"yeah, its a struggle sometimes but i'm still kickin for now at least.", Sans said bluntly, "either way, father from a different timeline, there isn't anything you can do to help me but i can i help you."

"How?", Gaster said.

"well, the same way i sent the other me on his way, though i can send you back without resettin, though i don't know where you will end up." Sans said, somewhat happy to be able to help.

"Well goodbye.", Gaster said, "Please know Sans, even if you aren't MY son, I love you and Papyrus equally and I know deep down your Gaster cares as well."

"that;s.. nice of you to say, thank you, maybe someday things will improve for me but for now i am fine.", the Sans said.

Gaster notices a small child like the one who..... killed everyone. 

"oh! don't worry they are harmless, they want to make up for what they did and i am letting em.", Sans said.

"Oh well, I hope your plan you have succeeds. I only wish you the best.", Gaster said to Sans.

"thanks, gaster, wow,, now that you are leaving, i kinda feel... emotional." Sans said happy but now a bit sad.

"Dont worry, everything will be alright for you in the end, Sans. I just know it. Just hold on to hope.", Gaster said, trying to cheer the Sans up.

"well, good luck alternate universe dad,", Sans said, "welp, see ya."

"Goodbye, Sans.", Gaster replied simply.

Everything turned back to darkness and then into darker darkness.

Time seemed to stop.

Suddenly in the darkness, Gaster heard a voice, his...own?

"Wha-what is happening to me?! I feel like I'm.... fading........" The voice faded as did the darkness.

Gaster.... woke up? He never thought he was asleep in the first place.

"I'm back?", he said as he got up from the floor he was laying on.

He was in... a home...

One he visited before in his spiritually viewing of the Underground after his fall...

The Queen's home in the Ruins.

He was in the Ruins.

He opened the door to the home and walked around some, looking for Toriel.

The Ruins however looked different.

He went back into the house and then down the stairs.

There was a sidedoor he never saw in any of his previous visits. What was inside it however, shocked him.

It was a lab setup.

HIS lab setup.

He also finally took note of another thing.

He and his SOUL were whole again.

"Where....am I and what has happened?!", W.D Gaster wondered.


End file.
